


Alfresco

by Viridian5



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-09
Updated: 1999-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tries something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfresco

**Author's Note:**

> I blame those Barilla pasta commericals. "Si! Al dente!" indeed....
> 
> Thanks to Latonya for making me see that I knew what the title should be all along. Thanks to Te and Latonya for read-through.

"You're a freak, Fraser," Ray said. _//My freak, but still....//_ He should have known that Fraser's urge to "commune with his native North" would end up with him freezing his ass off. Even with a naked Fraser sharing the big, thick blankets that covered and wrapped them, being nude on a rooftop during a Chicago November just didn't turn his crank. _//_How _did he talk me into this?_

_//Oh yeah. By being Fraser. And being homesick. I'm helpless against that puppy eye thing he does when he really wants something. I don't think he does it on purpose, but it works on me either way. As for how he got me to be here naked, that's no mystery. Same way he always does, being Fraser again.//_

Ray had just done the fastest strip of his life before diving under the blankets, leaving everything below his eyes covered. Cold it may be, but he refused to miss what was coming next. Fraser--who _//was beautiful//_ always seemed to be comfortable just in his own skin--undressed in a more dignified way, but Ray saw the mischievous grin on his face. He was up to something.

Fraser's body sliding against his skin brought Ray back to the here and now and almost distracted him from the cold, but he refused to be put off so easily. He intended to make Fraser work for this one, especially since teasing Fraser was one of life's great joys. _//Not that he doesn't enjoy it too. Not that he doesn't do it back.//_

"I believe you've said that before, Ray."

"It's freezin' out here. This better be worth it."

"I'll keep some of your more treasured bits warm." Fraser's head disappeared under the blanket.

Wet heat and a light scrape of teeth along Ray's cock let him know for sure where Fraser had ended up. The extremes in temperature along his body made it even more intense, with bitter, dry cold everywhere Fraser wasn't. "Ohhhh, God. O-okay." And that _tongue_.... "This... this is good. I always wanted to try al dente sex."

"Al.... Are you sure you didn't mean alfresco sex?"

The vibration of words against Ray's cock melted his brain so badly that he was proud he managed to choke out: "What's the difference?"

_Fraser_ could talk during sex. Hell, he could probably talk through a nuclear disaster. "'Alfresco' means 'in the open air.' 'Al dente' means, literally, 'to the tooth' but is usually translated as 'firm to the bite.' Hmm. On second thought, I think 'al dente' could apply here too."

More teeth. Fraser had to be part werewolf or something. "Yeah, the Italian's rubbing off on me." It wasn't the only thing rubbing off on him, and Ray felt orgasm building already. He didn't know if it was lousy staying power or the voodoo Fraser had on him, but some days, under the right circumstances, his partner could just touch him once, lightly, and he was ready.

Then Fraser stopped. Worried, frustrated with lust, Ray put his head under the blanket to see what was up. Aside from him. "What's wrong?"

Being under the blanket like this suddenly, oddly, reminded Ray of reading comics with a flashlight under the covers when he was supposed to be asleep. Tiny, naughty rebellion against the folks....

In the dimness, Ray could barely see Fraser except for a few patches of sweat-gleaming skin. _//How can he sweat in this? Nah, it's not messy sweat; the man_ dews _or somethin'.//_

"Your hands are freezing, Ray."

"My feet too. They're only warm three months of the year. I'm not a walking furnace, like you. What of it?"

"It's terribly inconsiderate of me to--"

Damn, not the misguided politeness and concern again. "What would be really inconsiderate would be to start doin' what you were doin', then stop."

"Really? We could go inside."

"Not a chance. Isn't it unMountie-like not to finish what ya started?" Ray grinned. "You're not teasing me, are ya?"

"Of course not," Fraser purred.

Fraser pulled himself up to drape over Ray like a living blanket, then started to move. Ray drowned under the deep kissing and slow grinding. It would be... impolite not to kiss and thrust back. Ray responded with enthusiasm. Doing this entangled together felt like dancing: movement, comfort, pleasure, seduction. His skin tingled as it was brushed with Fraser's smooth, heated skin and the soft wooliness of the blankets above and beneath him. Hot hands captured his cold ones, warming them, which felt almost as good as the sex. He was lost in a sometimes slick, sometimes sticky, now.

"I love you, Ray," Fraser gasped against his lips.

Ray came, hard, which set Fraser off in a chain reaction. Once the world stopped spinning, Ray kept on kissing his partner but more lazily now. Sticky, satiated, he couldn't stop grinning.

"I love you too, Frase. With everything I have."

"How do you feel, Ray?"

"Warm. All over."

"Ah." It sounded utterly, smugly, self-satisfied.

"You're still a freak."

"Noted."

"It's a good thing for you that I'm a freak too."

 

### End


End file.
